doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master (Harold Saxon)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Nach der Regeneration von Yana in der TARDIS, reist er auf die Erde des frühen 21. Jahrhunderts, wo er die Identität Harold Saxon annimmt. Der Master als Harold Saxon Saxon macht relativ schnell eine politische Karriere, heiratet eine Adlige und wird zum Verteidigungsminister von Großbritannien. Eine seiner ersten Amtshandlungen ist die Inbetriebnahme des Erzengel-Netzwerkes, das ihm ermöglicht, die Bevölkerung zu manipulieren. Außerdem ist er für den Abschuss des Netzsterns im Dezember 2007 verantwortlich. Er unterstützt die Forschungen von Richard Lazarus und den Bau des UNIT-Flugzeugträgers Valiant. Saxon stellt sich zur Wahl als Premierminister und wird von der durch Erzengel manipulierten Bevölkerung mit großer Mehrheit gewählt. Premierminister Saxon Gleich nach seinem Einzug in die 10 Downing Street, tötet er das Regierungskabinett und informiert die Bevölkerung darüber, dass es tatsächlich Außerirdische gibt, die Kontakt aufgenommen haben: die Toclafane. Wie sich heraus stellt, handelt es sich dabei um die letzte Evolutionsstufe der Menschen. Saxon war mit seiner Frau Lucy nach Utopia ins Jahr 100 000 000 000 000 gereist, um zu sehen, was aus seinem Projekt, dass er als Professor Yana verfolgt hatte, geworden war. Er stieß auf die sich selbst kannibalisierenden Reste der Menschheit, die zu Cyborgs geworden waren und wie Kinder dem Master folgten. Er versprach ihnen die Rückkehr zur Erde und setzte nun als Premierminister seinen Plan in die Tat um, das Universum zu erobern. Dazu macht er aus der TARDIS des Doctors eine Paradoxon-Maschine, damit er die zukünftigen Menschen dazu bringen kann, die Menschen des 21. Jahrhunderts zu töten, ohne sich selbst damit zu zerstören. Sein Plan misslingt schließlich durch Martha, die mit Hilfe des Erzengel-Netzwerks den Zehnten Doctor wieder in dessen normale Gestalt versetzen und die Kontrolle über die Menschen brechen kann. Der Master versucht daraufhin vor dem Doctor zu fliehen, jedoch kann dieser sich in seinen Teleport einklinken und gelangt zuerst mit ihm auf die Erde und später dann zurück auf die Valiant, wo der Master schließlich von seiner Frau erschossen wird. Die Wunde ist eigentlich nicht schlimm, jedoch verhindert er bewusst die Regeneration, da er das Trommeln in seinen Kopf endlich los werden und nicht der ewige Gefangene des Doctors werden möchte. Nach seinem Tod verbrennt der Doctor seinen Körper, allerdings bleibt genügend seiner DNS (und eine Vorrichtung von Prof. Lazarus) übrig, damit er etwa ein Jahr später zurückgebracht werden kann. (Last of the Time Lords) Wiederbelebung Durch ein Ritual wird er wiedergeboren, doch dieser Vorgang wurde von Lucy gestoppt und der Master ist von dort an Untod. In diesem instabilen Zustand wandelt er in einem alten Industriegebiet umher und trifft dort nach einiger Zeit auch den Doctor wieder. Der Doctor versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sein Zustand nicht natürlich ist und er ihm helfen will, doch der Master, durch seinen untoten Zustand noch wahnsinniger, geht nicht darauf ein und spricht nur immer wieder wirr von den Trommeln in seinem Kopf und das diese lauter geworden sind. Schließlich kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen dem Master und dem Doctor, wobei aber von Joshua Naismith angeheuerte Söldner in den Kampf einsteigen, sowohl den Doctor, wie auch den Master betäuben können und den Master dann zu ihrem Auftraggeber verschleppen. Naismith, der von Harold Saxon aka dem Master beeindruckt ist, setzt diesen an eine außerirdische Maschine, dem Immortal Gate, die eigentlich zur Heilung ganzer Planeten verwendet wird. Er möchte sie aber für seine Unsterblichkeit nutzen, macht aber die Rechnung ohne den Master. Dieser schafft es die Maschine lauffähig zu bekommen, möchte damit aber eine Art Master-Rasse erschaffen, was ihm schließlich auch gelingt, als der Doctor versucht Naismith aufzuhalten. Als Master-Rasse kann sich der Master mit einem kollektiven Verstand und vieler Milliarden Individuen über die ganze Erde ausbreiten. Diesen Sieg reibt er dem geknebelten Doctor unter die Nase, wobei dieser von den beiden Vinvocci Addams und Rossiter gerettet wird. Der Master weiß zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit von Rassilon für dessen Plan benutzt wurde und wird erst auf diesen aufmerksam, als ein gallifreyscher Edelstein auf die Erde fällt. Dadurch erkennt er, wofür das Trommeln dient und konzentriert sich darauf, womit er Gallifrey aus dem Zeit-Krieg befreien kann, auch wenn der Doctor dies zu verhindern sucht. In Folge dessen stehen der Master und der Doctor Rassilon gegenüber, der die Time Lords, nun vom Krieg befreit, transzendieren möchte. Der Master, wegen dem was Rassilon ihm angetan hat wahnsinnig und wütend, geht aber auf ihm los und stürzt mit ihm, den anderen Mitgliedern des Hohen Rates und schließlich (durch die zerbrochene Verbindung) auch Gallifrey zurück in den Ewigen Krieg. (The End of Time) Der Zwölfte Doctor vermutet, dass der Master dort von seinem Zustand geheilt wurde, ehe ihn die Time Lords vom Planeten warfen. (The Doctor Falls) Begegnung mit der Zukunft Der Master sitzt später auf einem mondasianischen Kolonieschiff fest und schafft es die entstehenden Cybermen als Spielfiguren auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Irgendwann gelangen der Zwölfte Doctor mit seinen beiden Begleitern und Missy auf das Schiff. Durch Bill Potts, welche zu ihm runter gebracht wird, erfährt er etwas über den bisherigen Werdegang des Doctors, aber fast nichts über Missy, wegen der er jedoch einen kleinen Verdacht hat. Dieser bestätigt sich schließlich, als sie mit dem Doctor an sein Ende des Schiffes fährt um Bill zu retten. Sie kommen jedoch zu spät und der Master schafft es seine zukünftige Inkarnation auf seine Seite zu ziehen. (World Enough and Time) Gemeinsam können sie den Doctor überwältigen und planen auch ihn endgültig aus den Weg zu räumen. Sie lassen es dann jedoch, da sie nicht wissen, wie viele Regenerationen er noch vor sich hat und ihn nicht die ganze Nacht über vom Dach schubsen und dann die Treppe wieder hochtragen wollen. Zu seiner Überraschung beginnen sich dann die Cybermen gegen ihn zu stellen, worauf der Doctor ihm klar macht, dass Missy ihn vorhin nicht hätte niederschlagen dürfen, da er so die Cybermen auf ein neues Ziel, nämlich Humaniode mit zwei Herzen, umprogrammieren konnte. Der Master wird dann von Missy k.o. geschlagen; kommt aber rechzeitig wieder zu sich um mit Nardoles Shuttle zu entkommen. Auf einer Solarfarm sitzt er später, belagert von den Cybermen, mit seiner Zukunft und seinen Erzfeind zusammen fest und scheint dem Doctor anfangs helfen zu wollen. Als die Cybermen dann jedoch zum Angriff übergehen und er von Missy einen Dematerialisierungschaltkreis erhalten hat, macht er sich mit dieser auf zu seiner TARDIS. Kurz bevor er den Fahrstuhl erreicht, ruft ihn Missy nochmal zu sich und umarmt ihn. Dabei sagt sie, wie schön sie es fand er zu sein und wie sie das Gefühl genossen hat wie eine Sonne zu brennen. Sie löst die Umarmung und der Master stellt sofort und wenig überrascht fest, dass sie ihn gerade erstochen hat. Er torkelt zurück zum Fahrstuhl und fragt dann, wie lange er noch hat, bevor er sich in sie verwandelt. Darauf antwortet Missy, dass er es noch bis zu seiner TARDIS schafft und sich vielleicht noch eine Tasse Tee gönnen kann. Er sackt im Fahrstuhl zusammen und genau in dem Moment, wo sich Missy umdreht um sich dem Doctor anzuschließen, erschießt er sie. Beide schwer getroffen, lachen sie darüber, dass sie beide wussten, dass es so enden wird. Immer noch lachend fährt der Master runter zu seiner TARDIS, während seine zukünftige Inkarnation stirbt. (The Doctor Falls) Weitere Auftritte [[Datei:The_Five_Masters_Kampf_der_Master.jpg|thumb|Der Master streitet mit vier seiner anderen Inkarnationen um die Macht im Universum (The Five Masters).]]In dem Titan-Backup-Comics The Abominable Showmen und The Five Masters treffen fünf Inkarnationen des Masters zusammen, um eine Band für die galaxisweite Sendung Battle of the Bands Beyond Stars zu gründen; mit dem entstellten Master und dem Tremas-Master als Gitarristen, dem Saxon-Master als Schlagzeuger, dem Bruce-Master als Pianist und Missy als Sängerin. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters Kategorie:Außerirdische, die auf der Erde leben